fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Epic Dodgeball
You may be looking for Fantendo Dodgeball League. Fantendo Epic Dodgeball is an extreme version of Dodgeball, featuring a large cast of Fantendo characters with their own unique moves. It is developed by EEA Inc., and it is unknown if any other companies will join other than APIM Group, Inc. It will be for the Nintendo VR, thus featuring virtual reality gameplay. Gameplay The game includes classic rules of Dodgeball, only in a more advanced way. Each player has a bar, and when that bar is full, they can use their Epic Move, which uses a large amount of power on the other players. Every player also has a Special Move that can be used either in attack or defense. If a player is hit by a dodgeball, they are knocked out for a few seconds. If they are knocked out three times, they are out. The player can set rounds in a normal game, and once one team gets all players out, they win that round. Modes * Classic - There are two sides, one for each team, and they try to eliminate all the players on the opposite team. * Circle - One team stands on the outside of the circle, and the other in. The players on the outside try to hit all the players in the circle before the time runs out and the others try to survive until the time's up. * Colors - All players can go anywhere on the field, only each team has a color, either red or blue. The the rules are otherwise the same as the classic. * Free-For-All - It's every man for himself in this mode. If a player knocks another down, they can only get up when that player is hit. Once someone gets everyone down, they win. * Turn-to-Turn (Unlocked when completed the Gold Tourney on Easy) - There are two sides, each side having the first player of the team only. When one player gets hit, this player gets switched out with the teammate which comes next, while the one who has thrown the ball gets a point. This will continue so until the time's up. The team with the most points wins. Rules When chosen a mode, Players can choose extra options. Tourneys All tourneys can be played in Easy, Medium, Hard, or Epic (which is unlocked by beating all the tourneys on all difficulties. Red Tourney Blue Tourney Green Tourney Gold Tourney Black Tourney This tourney is unlocked by beating all the others on Epic. Dodgeballs Players There are four classes: All-Around (Everything decent) , Skill (Good throwing aim, not fast), Speed (Superspeedy, bad throwing power, and Power (good throwing power, bad aiming). Characters get these classes. Despite not being playable, Unten appears as the coach. Fantendo Epic Dodgeball has not as many characters in each class. The character selection screen is also not categorized in classes, but in teams of players. Though, players can form their own teams with using characters from different teams. Team EEA Consists of McBoo, Doodlemen, and Mario characters made by EEA Inc. Team APIM Contains Pusher's Pile, Jack: Of All Trades and Mario characters made by APIM Group, Inc. Team Purple Team BPG Team Phoenix Team Omega Team Maphilas Team Hybrid Other Stages Items Adventure Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Sports Games Category:Dodgeball Games Category:McBoo (series) Category:Doodlemen (series) Category:K-Koopa Games Category:Clyde (series) Category:Flame (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo VR Category:Clyde Category:Dodgeball Category:Kier Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Crossovers